gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Allelujah Haptism
| cname = Allelujah Haptism | jname = アレルヤ・ハプティズム | alias = Allelujah Haptism Hallelujah Test Subject E-57 True Super Soldier | realname = Unknown | genetictp = Super Soldier | gender = Male | birthday = February 27, AD 2288 | age = 19-20 (Season 1) 24 (Season 2) 26 (Movie) | blood = B | height = 186cm | weight = 65kg | nationt = HRL Kazakhstan | loves = Marie Parfacy | family = | affiliat = Celestial Being | paffiliat = HRL Super Human Research Institute | rank = | designat = Gundam Meister | mobilew = Gundam Kyrios (S1) Arios Gundam (S2) Gundam Harute (Movie) | voiced = Hiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese) Richard Ian Cox (English) }} Allelujah Haptism (アレルヤ・ハプティズム, Areruya Haputizumu) is one of the main characters of anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Allelujah is a defective super-soldier, who was recruited by Celestial Being as one of their Gundam Meisters. Allelujah was born in the HRL Kazakhstan. At a young age, he was taken into the HRL Super Human Institute and was brainwashed to be one of the facility's experimental test subjects. He was labeled as Test Subject E-57. There, he acquired his quantum brainwaves and developed his malicious split personality. After being deemed a failure by the scientists in the institute, Allelujah joined a group of escaping test subjects to elude his inevitable disposal. Unfortunately, despite managing to escape the facility using a shuttle, the escape plan turned for the worst as the group was stranded in space and their supplies eventually dwindled. Allelujah's other personality, Hallelujah, eventually surfaced and killed the rest of his kin to ensure survival. Allelujah managed to survive the ordeal, but the guilt and the memory of the incident will remain with him forever. In A.D. 2302, Allelujah was nominated to be a Gundam Meister for Celestial Being. After much evaluation, he was recruited and was given the codename Allelujah Haptism. He would join with his fellow crewmates in the Ptolemy in A.D. 2305 and train for the armed intervention that would transpire in A.D. 2307. Allelujah was granted the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios to pilot. In A.D. 2307, Allelujah debuted by preventing a terrorist attack on the Low Orbital Station of the HRL Orbital Elevator. Among the Gundam Meisters, he was frequently appointed to bombardment and hit-and-run type of missions. Allelujah was involved in the armed intervention against Moralia's military exercise and in the destruction of the HRL Super Human Research Institute. He has a body trained for fighting and reflex that was given by his Quantum Brainwaves, making him the ideal pilot for the transformable Gundam Kyrios . During United Nation's Operation Fallen Angels, Celestial Being was defeated and Allelujah was captured by the United Nations Forces. During the battle, he lost the ability to access his Quantum Brainwaves due to head injury, losing Hallelujah in the process. Allelujah also saw his childhood friend, Marie Parfacy, at the side of the enemy. In captivity, he remained strong, thinking of meeting with her again. In A.D. 2312, Allelujah met with Marie, but she couldn't remember him, as she referred herself as Soma Peries. After being rescued by Celestial Being, he promised to himself to take her back. Allelujah fought once again with Celestial Being against the new threat, the A-Laws, using the GN-007 Arios Gundam. During the battle in the Middle East, he managed to meet Marie again, and finally able to make her regain her memories. She joined Celestial Being and accompanied Allelujah in Ptolemaios. However, during the Break Pillar Incident, Marie's surrogate father, Sergei Smirnov, was killed in battle. She decided to fight once again as Soma Peries to avenge him, to Allelujah's dismay. Allelujah tried to make her stop fighting, but she didn't want to listen to him. Eventually, Allelujah learned to understand her feelings and he let her fight with her in the Battle at Lagrange 2 against the A-Laws and Innovators. He also regained Hallelujah thanks to 00 Raiser's GN Particles. After the battle, he left Celestial Being to find his purpose for living with Marie. During the ELS War, Allelujah fought with Celestial Being to fight against the ELS. He piloted the GN-011 Gundam Harute with Marie Parfacy. Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Being Members Category:Super Soldiers Category:Ptolemaios Crew